


Whisper on Wood

by Fanfiction127



Series: Random One Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette arranged Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I do not have the confidence to write a sex scene, Implied Sexual Content, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Marinette agrees, Office Sex, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tim says no, but she doesn't, except there's no sex mentioned, its just hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Tim wanted attention. Marinette just wanted to study.*Aged Up Characters*
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Whisper on Wood

Soft hands drifted against skin, creating patterns and equations into the thin fabric that covered it. "Timothy," a gentle, but annoyed, Marinette called. Said hands continued moving, slowly making their way to the small of her back.

There was silence, then there wasn't. " Yes your highness?" Timothy ask, his voice early close to ear. 

"I have work to do," Marinette hissed, moving away from the shelf she was at and sat down at the desk. In front of her were papers and a several books, no doubt going over whatever magic her tutor had instructed her to look over. 

Timothy stepped back, moving to sit next to Marinettes side. From where he sat he got an excellent view of the exterior palace, almost a direct view of the royal gardens and the red roses he had helped plant several years ago. 

Tim's attention was stolen once more by a book opening, pages upon pages turning until she was roughly a quarter through the book. Tim inched slowly towards Marinette, only stopping when their knees touched.

"As do I, but wouldn't you prefer a break?" Tim asked, watching as she allowed his fingers to slowly make their way over the desk, inching closer to the feathered pen she held. 

Marinette let out a low sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned back. "I'm engaged Timothy," she stated, although it was stated as though she had to remind herself rather than him. 

Marinette dropped the pen onto the empty page she had been writing on, tiny droplets of ink dropping onto the page. Tim picked the pen up and moved it onto it's rest before grabbing a towel and dabbing the wet ink. 

Tim's smile faltered into a smirk. "Hasn't stopped us before." He stated as if it were a fact. Tim inching closer to her and gently placed a hand on her chin. He dropped the towel behind him, using his free hand to support him. 

"Doesn't mean it's right." 

"You said it yourself, you despise him." Tim rolled his eyes and moved away. Getting up he searched around the study, allowing his eyes to further explore the oak bookshelves that guarded the walls. 

"As does most the kingdom. But the council trusts him and thinks it would make for a steady alliance." 

"and what of me?" 

"your a lord, not a prince" 

"I'm an American" Marinette turned her head towards him. What came out next was barely above a whisper. 

"Colonial. And that's not much better." Tim inched himself forward, their lips close enough to touch if either so wanted. 

"we have long since stopped using such titles, but that doesn't mean I don't represent a fair portion of land." Tim sighed, not yet moving away from her. Marinette's hands slowly made their way up Tim's neck, fingers playing with the hair that wasn't secured by his bun. 

"you make this so hard." Marinette whispered. Her hands reached up for his crown, taking it off and placing it on the desk. Tim's head moved down towards her cheek, leaving a gentle kiss before looking back up at her. 

"I'll stop, if you so desire." Tim whispered. 


End file.
